


Venus

by bluejoseph



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Other, Poetry, blurry is so in love, nonbinary characters - Freeform, this is really soft???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: It was a bit too late to go out and get them a gift; they would surely be home soon. Blurry could cook them dinner, but the fridge was mostly empty because they’d forgotten to go shopping yesterday. Their mind raced to keep up with their heart as they tried to think of something, something that was even half as special as Spooky Jim was. But they were so in love, so full of this adoration, that they couldn’t even think! Their mind was just full of Spooky, Spooky, Spooky.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flystarships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flystarships/gifts).



> basically, I talked with Lois 1 (one) time while in a rambly writer’s mood and she asked me what my favorite planet was and I said Venus and I didn’t even know it was my favorite until I started talking about it??? and then it inspired this??? i decided to write a bit of spookyface since I know she likes it fkdjlkgsjk i hope you enjoy!!

A soft but swift pacing filled the apartment, mingling with the scent of wildflowers coming from the vase on the kitchen table. The door was open, allowing the sound of rain to sway the room as a bit of white noise as Blurryface moved about, going from the bedroom to the living room to the kitchen, and back again.  
  
It wasn’t often that Spooky Jim left their apartment building, but today they had gone out with a friend and Blurry was left at home alone. Not that they minded too much--it was nice to take a bit of time alone, to tidy up and perform other solitary tasks.   
  
But then it started raining, and the weather combined with the flowers Spooky had picked from the pots on their porch that morning, and those things combined with the fact that Blurryface was truly, divinely in love. Adoration was pacing in their heart as their feet paced across the carpet.  
  
For all of their snarky, tough attitude around others, Blurry was absolutely soft around their partner. Spooky would smile, or hold their hand, or do anything, and Blurry’s heart would fill to bursting with affection. Hell, Spooky didn’t even have to do anything; just thinking about them was enough to put them in the throes of a romantic mood.  
  
They’d been going around the apartment, trying to think of something to do for their lover, to prove their adorations. The look on Spooky’s face whenever Blurry did something sweet for them, the smiles and the joy and the kisses were priceless.  
  
It was a bit too late to go out and get them a gift; they would surely be home soon. Blurry could cook them dinner, but the fridge was mostly empty because they’d forgotten to go shopping yesterday. Their mind raced to keep up with their heart as they tried to think of something, something that was even half as special as Spooky Jim was. But they were so in love, so full of this adoration, that they couldn’t even think! Their mind was just full of _Spooky, Spooky, Spooky_.  
  
It dawned on them, then, that perhaps this could be it.  
  
Blurry hurried into the bedroom, rifling through the drawers in their desk before coming up with some paper and an ink pen. They took a seat on the desk chair and quickly began to write.  
  
They’d written a few poems before, but usually, they were put off by a blank sheet of paper. Not today, however; the words seemed to come to them easily, like a river flowing down the mountainside, pouring out of their heart.  
  
Blurryface wrote of morning kisses and birds singing. They wrote of sunshine and storm clouds and wild, untameable winds. They wrote of cigarette smoke, the humming of bees, the feeling of grass beneath your feet. Blurryface wrote of the planet Venus, a world of chaos and danger and impossible elements, where no man could survive, and it was called _love_.  
  
Just as they were writing the last line, they heard the front door open, keys jingling as Spooky Jim arrived. Blurry quickly grabbed the paper--which was slightly crumpled from their fervent writing--and rushed to greet them.  
  
“Hey,” Spooky whispered, then stumbled back a little as Blurry lunged, wrapping their arms around them in a hug. They giggled and hugged back for a moment before letting go. ‘What was that for?’  
  
“Just missed you.” Blurry pushed the paper into their hands, neck abruptly bright red. “This is for you.”  
  
Their lover smiled, then carefully began to read the note. Blurry watched their eyes scan the page, cheeks turning pink, smile growing bigger as they read on. ‘You wrote this for me?’  
  
“I did.” Blurry scuffed their sock against the carpet, a little embarrassed. “Do you like it?”  
  
‘Like it? Blur, I love this,’ Spooky gushed. ‘This is so beautiful. Do you mind if I frame it?’  
  
Their neck went redder and they nodded their head, unable to keep from smiling. “You like it that much?”  
  
“Of course.” Soft lips met Blurry’s, and their heart soared. Priceless.


End file.
